


Daddy Issues

by Mosaladmosideboobs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Florida, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Genji, Spanking, Submissive Genji Shimada, Sugar Daddy Jesse McCree, Sugar baby Genji, genji shimada has daddy issues, hanzo is not in this story unfortunately, miami florida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosaladmosideboobs/pseuds/Mosaladmosideboobs
Summary: Genji Shimada is a desperate college student looking for money; Jesse McCree is an entrepreneur with a lot of money, and just looking for a good time. Or something more





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Im back with another story, or whatnot. Yee, I finally got around to managing time to writing this. I may not finish my previous one (Land of Milk and Honey), and wait a little while for that one (lol keep in mind i still can’t write to save my ass soooo). Anywho, this a McGenji story. Enjoy :)

“ _Go head and cry little girl,_  
_nobody does it like you do._  
_I know how much it matters to you,_  
_I know that you’ve got daddy issues, and I do too_ ”

Genji Shimada was a young freshman about to start his new, independent adult life at the University of Miami. The only problem being is the young man had only a few hundred dollars to support himself for the first two weeks.

Genji figures he had better get a job if he wanted to stay in school, and prove to himself that he did want to be successful in his life, in the right direction, and not that of a Yakuza crime family.

The green haired boy looked at the bulletin board in his dorm’s lounge area. They had an ad for Club Madonna in South Beach, hiring as strippers and servers.

Genji turned as red as a beet at the thought of ever having to dance half-nude on a pole and give older men lap dances just to pay off his tuition.

Although it wasn’t the best way to earn cash, the young college boy was desperate and needed cash fast, so he would jump at the first oppurtunity. “I guess this will work for now,” Genji mumbled to himself as he called the number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse McCree was an older man in his late 30s, tall, thick, tan, and clean-shaven; He looked good in just about anything he wore, especially the bright colors he paraded over his tan muscles. He was charismatic in his voice and his actions, and with the flash of a smile, and with just the right combination of words that his sensual voice spilled out, Jesse could have anything he desired.

Mister McCree has owned most of the nightclubs in South Beach, not including LIV, which was owned by his former comrade, Gabriel Reyes. He had also personally known some of the ladies who worked at his clubs and did business with him. Jesse would drop in every now and then to check on everything, since it was all his, and would do anything to keep it that way.

Jesse had always been involved in the money business, working with his dad at an Indian casino in his hometown of New Mexico. He knew how to con and manipulate people into giving him money and offering them business since he was 17, because of his charm and sweet talking; and he loved every second of being an entrepreneur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genji staggered up to the building, nervous and unsure on what or why he was doing this at all. He hesitated on going in at all for a few moments before taking a deep breath and walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished yet, work in production, my dudes. But while you’re waiting, you could give me some tips, or just tell me if you like it. Stay tuned!! :)


End file.
